


Sam brings Ryan up to date about Jessica

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [206]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Sam brings Ryan up to date about Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Ryan rinses off under the outdoor shower and peels out of his wetsuit as quickly as he can, trying not to get tripped up by the wet rubber. Fuck, he is _cold!_ He races into the house and upstairs to bundle into flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt, and only then does he come back downstairs with a cloth, carefully wiping up his wet footprints from the hardwood floor. "Okay, blood's pumping," he calls to his lover in assurance. "I don't need to do that again today."

Sam laughs, waiting until Ryan's done to grab his lover by the wrist and reel him in. "I hope not," he says, pulling him close and brushing their lips together. "I can think of much warmer ways to get the same effect."

"You are very creative, I agree," Ryan murmurs, grinning against Sam's lips. "Mmm, and really warm already," he adds, sliding his hands down Sam's back to cup his ass.

"That's because my ass was planted in a deck chair, drinking a beer, while yours was out in the fucking freezing cold water," Sam informs him, grabbing Ryan's ass in return. "Guess who called? Better yet," he adds quickly, before his lover can get a word in edge-wise. "Guess who called to ream me out for not telling them about Citadel?"

Ryan blinks, then tries to think of everyone whom Sam has worked with most recently. "Uhhh... Josh Holloway? Jonah Hill. Oh shit, James Cameron!" he says, as if it's completely obvious and he should have thought of it first. "It's about fucking time already!"

"Nope, but you're close with the J's," Sam says. "Think female though. Jessica."

"Jessica..." Ryan trails off, thinking. "Jessica...?" Suddenly his eyes focus on Sam's face again. "No fuckin' way."

"Yeah." Sam nods, quite enjoying the look of shock on Ryan's face. "Apparently her publicist is a member and even though Jessica's not really kinky, she figures she needs a safe place to hook up."

"Oh, my god." Ryan takes Sam's hand and leads him to the sofa, curling up against his lover. His feet are still cold. "Was she genuinely angry with you? Or was she, like, freaked out that she didn't know the stuff about you then that she knows about you now?"

"That one," Sam says. "Freaked out. She told me I was an asshole," he adds with a grin, eyes sparkling. "I think she was a little weirded out that we'd had her between us without her knowing you're my boy. I don't think it would have made any difference but I get what she means."

"Hmm." Ryan frowns thoughtfully, considering, then shrugs it off, figuring that women are a mystery at the best of times. "But she... Did she really tell you she's sure she's not kinky? I mean, I can see joining up because she needs privacy, I totally get that. But, after that night? I think she might not be as vanilla as she thinks she is."

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, I was thinking that too, but I'd rather let her come to it on her own," he says. "I told her I'd take her to Citadel when she gets back from New York. Her publicist just let her check out the website..." He shakes his head. He could actually report her for that but he won't. "Is that okay with you?"

"What, for you to give her a tour?" Ryan drags the throw blanket down from the back of the sofa and tucks it around them. "Yeah, of course. She couldn't ask for a better native guide." He grins at his lover. "Plus, I know you'll keep her from sticking her foot in anything. Protect the lady's honour and all that." God, he adores his lover. He knows Sam doesn't think of himself as particularly heroic, but... Ryan sure the hell does.

"Do you mind if I have sex with her?" Sam asks, hugging Ryan in still closer. "Or do some light scening if she's interested?" He really hasn't got a clue how she'll react to the club and what she sees there but he'd like to be prepared.

Ryan considers for a second, then nods. "Yeah, that's okay." He trusts Jessica. Trusts her to enjoy the hell out of Sam and yet still lay no claims on him, which is most important to Ryan's mind. "Just, you know, don't let her fist you. Because that's my job," he teases. Then he shrugs. "Her hands are tiny, anyway."

"It's more likely to be me fisting her and even that seems so far beyond... yeah," Sam just shakes his head. "What are you comfortable with me telling her about us?"

"Um." Ryan chews on his lip a moment more. "Pretty much anything you want to, I guess. I mean, if she's already got access to the website... I keep my profile pretty current. It might sound better coming from you. With footnotes." He grins.

"Okay. I just don't want to leave you feeling like the last time," Sam says. "Like you have no secrets."

Ryan nods, then twists to plant a kiss on Sam's lips. "Thanks," he says softly. "I think it feels different now, though. If she's going to become a member, then I guess I'll start learning some of her secrets," he says with a laugh. "It'll be more even, then."

"Yeah." Sam kisses Ryan again, savouring the taste of his lover. "I told her she wouldn't have any problem hooking up with guys even if she wasn't looking to scene. You don't think she would, do you?"

"Seriously? Does she own a mirror?" Ryan raises an incredulous eyebrow. "I mean, yeah, she might get a lot of unwanted invitations. Maybe you should warn her that it's totally okay to just turn people down, and she doesn't need to feel bad about it or anything if someone's pressuring her."

"I will, and that's the part she's worried about," Sam says then laughs. "Maybe we should get her a t-shirt."

"What, one that says, 'Don't beat me, I'm new'?"

Sam laughs. "Vanilla inquiries only."

Ryan grins and threads his fingers through his lover's short hair. "Are you going to loom at her shoulder, but just slightly behind?" he asks. "Sam Worthington, professional security? You're very good at being threatening without saying a word."

"Damn right I am," Sam says, leaning into the touch. "At least during our tour. Hopefully by the time we finish, she'll be able to handle herself the next time."

"I'm guessing that she's tougher than she looks," Ryan murmurs, twisting a bit so that he can face his lover more. He trails his fingers lightly over Sam's nape, trying to draw goosebumps. "And obviously, I expect you to come home and tell me all the dirty details. No confidentiality clauses here."

Sam shivers lightly, that touch shooting straight to his cock. "I promise," he murmurs. "All the details. And then I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget every one of them."

A delighted grin spreads across Ryan's face. "I accept your addendum," he says, and can't help but add, "it's much better than anything I thought of." His hand tightens around Sam's nape and he licks between his lover's lips.

"You still cold?" Sam asks, licking back, his cock continuing to stir.

"Frozen stiff," Ryan murmurs, the words slightly smeared in a kiss. He laughs and turns all the way around so he can straddle Sam's thighs, getting in good and close and rubbing his lips lightly along the stubble edging Sam's jaw.

"I bet the playroom's nice and warm," Sam says casually, running his hands over Ryan's back.

"Mmm, I wouldn't know," Ryan says, affecting a pout. He wriggles a bit in Sam's lap to get more contact. "It's just been so long since I've been in there..."

"It has, has it?" Sam murmurs, amused. "Then I guess we'd better fix that."

Ryan grins and disentangles himself. "Would it be presumptuous of your boy to get naked on his way upstairs, Sir?" he asks, backing away towards the staircase.

"Not at all," Sam says, rising to his feet and following his boy. "I like that you're able to anticipate my orders," he adds with a grin.

Ryan's eyes flash with mischief and he turns to race up the stairs, his sweatshirt sailing over the banister in his wake. In minutes he's got the playroom unlocked and he's kneeling naked in the center of the room. Shivering, but he trusts that won't last.

When Sam reaches the playroom, he stands there, taking a moment to just appreciate the sight. Ryan always looks gorgeous, but here, like this, on his knees in _their_ playroom... Christ. He takes another moment to adjust the spanking bench, wanting it a little lower than normal. "I want you over this," he orders. "Legs spread and your cock and balls where I can reach them."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan replies quietly. He kneels down a bit awkwardly and takes care to arrange himself as commanded, even as Sam's words reverberate through his skull and send chills up his spine.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, rubbing his hand over Ryan's bared ass, his fingers trailing teasingly over the back of his balls and between his cheeks.

Ryan whimpers, once. It's as much fear as it is excitement.

That whimper? Fuck. It fuels Sam's arousal like gasoline on a fire. He gives Ryan's cock a few quick strokes and then releases it, slapping him hard across both cheeks.

Ryan bites his lip on another whimper, unable to keep himself from jerking forward at the impact. But he fixes his position immediately, hoping his sir won't be annoyed by his lapse.

"Good boy," Sam says again, the praise deserved for correcting himself. He slaps Ryan again, palm against flesh, switching between cheeks, this time slowing ramping up the power behind the blows.

The strikes begin to blossom from warmth into real heat, and Ryan moans. "Thank you, Sir," he whispers, rocking his hips slightly. "That feels so good."

Sam grins. "Did I say you could move at all?" he teases, noticing the rocking.

"No, Sir," Ryan gasps, his entire body going stiff as he self-consciously freezes in place. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"I don't know," Sam says, squeezing each cheek roughly in turn. "I don't know if I can trust you to stay still." Grinning, he throws a leg over Ryan, straddling his boy's hips and pinning him in place against the bench.

"Oh, my god," Ryan breathes, shocked in an instant. His sir's weight presses down on him and he moans loudly, his cock throbbing with need. He didn't even think it was possible to become more aroused than he already was.

"You are such a little slut," Sam says approvingly. He spreads Ryan's cheeks with both hands, using his fingers to pull his hole open. "Look at you. Such a fucking whore for me."

Ryan cringes, trying to draw in on himself but blocked by the bench. He feels a hot blush spreading through his body. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, ashamed at how turned on he is by this treatment... and wondering whether he should really even feel shame anymore. Perhaps he should feel pride at responding this way to his sir, so brazenly; he's not certain.

Sam pushes two fingers deep into Ryan's hole, fucking them in and out, his boy unable to move.

It's a gorgeous tease but a tease is all it is. Ryan's muscles clutch eagerly at his sir's fingers, his body begging for more even as he bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep yet more whimpers from spilling out.

"Look at that greedy cunt," Sam says, working a third finger into Ryan, slapping him on the ass with his free hand, determined that his boy won't be able to stay quiet.

Ryan jerks beneath his sir, then digs his fingernails into the smooth vinyl of the spanking bench. He should've thought to ask for a cock ring, he should've... _Fuck_. "Sir," he whispers, and licks his lips. "Please, Sir, give your boy more."

"Not yet," Sam says, pulling his fingers free so he can keep spanking Ryan, hard and steady, his boy's skin reddening quickly.

Ryan can't help the way he responds, his entire body lighting up. He forgets himself and tries instinctively to move, but the solid weight of his sir pins him in place, wrenching a loud moan from his lips. "Please," he whispers again, but the word barely has any breath behind it.

"Please what? Hit you harder?" Sam asks, slapping Ryan so hard his hand goes numb for an instant.

Ryan shouts wordlessly, fire sweeping through his body. "Please, Sir!" he finally manages to cry out. "Please, your boy is afraid that he'll come!"

"He is, is he?" Sam relents for a moment while he thinks that over, squeezing both cheeks in his hands, his nails digging into the bright red flesh.

This time Ryan howls, streaks of fire seeming to flash down his spine and knot up tight in his balls. "Yes, oh god yes, _please_ , Sir," he begs, so desperate already even though Sam hasn't even begun whatever he's got planned for Ryan's cock. He's just so damn close to the edge.

"Don't move," Sam orders, relinquishing his seat for a moment as he gets up and grabs a leather cock ring, a large cone-shaped dildo and a thin wooden paddle from the cupboard.

"Sir," Ryan mutters, sighing when Sam stands up and instantly regretting the loss of him. A physical anchor so powerful that it actually fucks with his mind... Another soft sigh, and Ryan lets the thought go, coaxing himself to sink deeper.

Sam sets everything within reach except the cock ring, which he keeps in his hand, and sits back down on Ryan, carefully straddling his hips. He snaps the leather ring tight around Ryan's cock and balls, giving his cock a few strokes before releasing it. "Better?"

"Yes." Ryan feels like he might just weep with relief. "Yes, thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome," Sam murmurs, grinning, picking up the paddle and rubbing its smoothly polished surface over Ryan's still-heated cheeks.

Now Ryan's lust is in check, his orgasm no longer so damn dangerously close. He smiles a little and relaxes, letting himself become wholly centered in his body. "Yes, please, Sir," he whispers. "Feels so good."

Sam's grin widens and he lays back into Ryan, slapping him again and again with the paddle, the sound pure fucking music to his ears.

Locked in place, Ryan can only respond passively. Pleasure builds and builds and he doesn't worry, just sinks deeper into the flames washing over his flesh, rhythmic as the ocean's waves.

Eventually Sam sets the paddle down and grasps Ryan's ass cheeks in his hands again, squeezing roughly and digging his nails in before he spreads them wide, hooking his fingers inside his boy's hole again and spreading him wide open.

A choked cry spills from Ryan's lips, shards of pain stabbing through him from where Sam stretches his hole so brutally. He tries to beg, to plead, but all he can manage is a mangled groan.

"What's that, boy?" Sam growls. "You want me to fill your fucking hole? Shove both hands inside you?" It's not what he has planned, not this time, but Ryan doesn't know that.

_Ohgod ohgod ohgod ohgod..._ Ryan didn't prep for this. More than that, he's not _prepared_ for this. He whines wordlessly, his cock throbbing with need inside its tight leather binding.

Sam releases his hold on Ryan, watching his boy's hole gape before slowly closing. He picks up the dildo he put aside and teases the pointed tip around the stretched flesh, fucking it in and out the first few inches.

Ryan shoves back onto the dildo in a desperate attempt at more, the motion so sudden that he feels his sir's weight above him shift, then rebalance. "Please," he begs, whimpering softly.

"Please what?" Sam says, pulling the dildo away completely and rubbing his hand over Ryan's ass, fingers dipping into his cleft, teasingly close to his hole.

The words spill out in a frantic tumble. "Please, Sir, more, fuck, please," Ryan begs, his every nerve crying out for something to fill him.

"You can do better than that," Sam says, pushing one single solitary finger inside Ryan. "Say it. Say I'm a dirty little whore and I need my hole fucked."

Ryan chokes on a sob, trying so hard to fuck himself on that solitary tease of a finger. "I'm a dirty little whore," he gasps, tears welling up in his eyes and his fingernails digging into the padded bench. "Please, Sir. Please. I'm a filthy whore and I need my hole fucked." Before he completely loses his mind.

"Say please, sir, please fill my cunt," Sam orders, pushing Ryan harder, that finger circling around his boy's opening, intent on tormenting him.

Frantic with need now, Ryan bucks beneath his lover, trying to grind against the bench. "Please, sir," he begs, feeling like he might lose control even in spite of the leather binding his balls tight against his cock. "Fuck your boy's cunt! Please fill me!"

"I'll fill you alright," Sam says, his voice low, thick with arousal, his cock a heavy ache between his thighs. He picks the paddle back up and pushes the solid rounded handle into Ryan, leaving the head hanging outside him. "You hold onto that, boy. Don't let it go."

Ryan screams at the unexpected penetration but clamps down in reflex. _Oh fuck_. He is so fucking screwed. This close to the edge, and his sir is still playing with him... He clenches his muscles tighter around the wood and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Good boy. Hold onto it," Sam urges, giving Ryan a moment to adjust before he drags his hand down the length of his cock and then slaps it.

Another scream, this time all pain and shock. Ryan tries to pull away but he's too heavily pinned. No escape.

Satisfied, arousal thrumming through his veins, Sam repeats the movements, roughly stroking Ryan's cock several times before releasing and slapping it. Hard. His eyes locked on his boy's hole, the tattoo around it, the way it clenches around the paddle handle, seizing tight before it can slip.

Ryan weeps, drowning in lust and need. The only thing grounding him now is his sir's anchoring weight, pain flaring through his body and burning up his focus in disconnected moments, one... and then some indefinite infinity later, another, like a string of pearls dragged through golden honey.

Sam grasps Ryan's balls, pulling them out from his body. Squeezes and kneads them even as he loops another finger through the piercing in his cock and tugs, something deep and dark inside him wanting to see just how far he can push his boy.

With an inarticulate scream, Ryan comes, the pleasure of his climax exploding through him on a fiery burst of agony so fast he can't even wrap his mind around it. His blood hammers against the cock ring with every beat of his heart, prolonging the pain, and he drops his head to the bench, sobbing soundlessly.

Jesus Christ. Sam tugs at his jeans, freeing his cock, getting his fist around it and stroking hard, his breath coming in short bursts as he aims for Ryan's hole, the paddle still sticking out of him, and comes, thick hot spurts spattering the wood and Ryan's skin. "Oh, fuck," he groans, jerking himself through every last aftershock.

That paddle... Ryan's barely hanging onto it anymore, his muscles so sore and his brain so muddled. The one thing he's sure of is his sir, and now he weeps with gratitude.

Sam shudders hard, fuck, and slides his hands over Ryan's ass, smearing his come into his boy's skin. He eases the paddle from his hole and sets it aside, rising only to help Ryan to his feet and over to the bed.

Collapsing the second Sam releases him, Ryan clutches at the heavy blanket. He shivers uncontrollably, his body now shocky and cold, and reaches out blindly for the warm solid assurance of his lover.

Sam sheds his clothes in record time, grabbing another blanket to pull over them, and then he's got Ryan in his arms, his body wrapped around him. "Good boy," he murmurs. "You're so good for me."

Those words -- they're like magic. Ryan smiles faintly, immediately calmed, and snuggles into his sir's arms.

Sam just smiles and kisses the top of Ryan's head, grateful to be here, like this, with his boy. His husband.


End file.
